The Story of Annabelle Durden
by Sarah Elizaberth Reddington
Summary: Annabelle Durden, the daughter of Tyler (or Edward Norton's character) never knew her mother. On her 18th birthday, the only thing she wants is to meet her mother, will she ever meet her mother or will she always be wondering what her mother was like? Please R&R :)


**Hey Dudes,**

**This is my first Fight Club Fic so please tell me what you think :)**

* * *

"Hello, I'm looking for a Marla Singer?" I ask as a tall brunette woman with deep brown eyes and devil red lips answered the door. She wasn't really dressed for company she was dressed in a black singlet, yoga pants and her hair was up in a pony-tail.

"Yeah, that's me." She said still waking up to the person standing in front of her.

"Hello, Ms. Singer my name is Annabelle Durden, I'm your daughter" I said smiling brightly.

"My God you look even more beautiful in person. Aw, you got my old nose and hair, but my God you have your father's eyes." She said her smile matching mine.

Growing up with my Dad isn't as bad as a lot of people might think. I mean my Dad is smart, caring, handy and an amazing singer. I never knew my mother, she left me and my Dad when I was born, I love my Daddy but sometimes a girl needs her mother for things like; teaching her how to put on make-up, boys, what to wear on dates and all the little things in between. But Dad and I managed on our own we are now a successful father-daughter band, that travels the country. But sometimes I want my Mom to hug me before a concert and wish me luck. I never thought I would ever meet my Mom until today on a tour, mine and my Dad's lives changed forever.

It was the day of my 18th birthday. I came home from school to find that my Dad wasn't in the kitchen like he always was. I just thought that he might of gone out and didn't text me saying so, I decided to give him a couple of hours.

Hours pasted and he still wasn't anywhere to be seen. I was getting very worried so I decided to go looking for him; I started in the house just in case he slipped in without my noticing. I wondered down the hall towards his room. I passed his door that's when I heard it. A quite sob. I tapped on the door. "Daddy, are you okay?"

He opened the door and allowed me to walk into the room and sat on the bed. "Yes, darling I'm fine. What are you doing home from school so early?"

"Dad, its 5, school finished 2 hours ago." I said patting the space next to me.

"Oh, right well how does it feel to be 18?"

"Tyler Howard Durden! What is wrong with you? You never cried a day in your life."

"Hey, what are you middle naming me for?" He said. I gave him the evil eye. "Ok fine, do you know what today is?" He asks.

"Well other than the fact that it's my birthday. Isn't today 18 years ago that Mom left?"

"Yes." He said bowing his head.

"But why are you crying? You always say that she was a selfish bitch when you met her and that you gave her a hard time every single day that you knew her."

"That she might be, but I loved… Love her just as much and she was the only person who could control my split personalities from killing each other."

"Aw Dad, I'm sorry. But if you loved her so much why did you let her go?" I said hugging him tightly.

"Because when we got married she said that she didn't want children because she didn't think herself as mother material. So as soon as you were born she gave you to me and told me to take you somewhere far away so she couldn't mess you up not that leaving you with me would make things better."

I was amazed at what he was saying. The first thing that went through my mind was that it was my fault that I never knew my mother, that my Dad was sad all these years. "But no matter what you think she loved you with all her heart, she would always send you a present for your birthday. Like the ring you're wearing, the necklace, the earrings, the bracelet, the designer clothes everything you get, she especially picked out for you. Even though she stole each and every one of them" He laughed the last part.

"I didn't want any of those things I just wanted her to be here with me."

"I know sweetie. Do you know how many times I have begged and pleaded with her to come and visit us?"

"I don't know, but why wouldn't she want to see us?"

"Because she thinks that she'll mess you up."

"Well I want to talk to her."

"You can't."

I was getting angry because he was keeping me from my own Mom. All I ever wanted was to meet my Mom, to get her and Dad back together. But that's hard when Dad won't tell me a thing about her. "Ok, fine if you don't want me to meet her I won't." I said giving him my best fake smile.

"I didn't say that I want you to meet her, but I don't know where she lives." He said, "Oh I almost forgot." He got up and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a thin box. "This is from your Mom."

I opened the envelope that was attached to the box. Inside was a letter. It said:

_Dear my beautiful daughter Annabelle,_

_I know that there is nothing a can say that can change what happened 18 years ago, but I hope this is a start. Inside the box currently sitting in your lap, is a necklace. I want to meet you. I know you probably don't want to meet me because I left you but I hope that you do. I wish I could have seen you grow-up but as I'm sure your Dad has explained I didn't want to mess you up to make you like me or worse dead. I couldn't look after my dog let alone you._

_I love you so much sweetheart, and with the photo's your Dad has given me you are really beautiful and you look like your father._

_No matter what you think I have never stopped loving you and your father._

_Happy 18__th__ birthday._

_Love Mom._

I started crying as I read the letter. I have never received a letter from her before only presents. "Belle, are ok?" Dad asked.

I didn't answer I just gave him the letter. "Well, what do you want to do?" He asked after reading the letter.

"Well, I want to meet her and she wants to meet me too, so I think it would be good to see her. Don't we have a tour coming up?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, if we make the last stop Los Angeles we'll go see her." I laughed taking out the tickets, her address and photo. Looking at the photo, I realized that I have seen her before. Her face looked really familiar, and then it hit me she has been at every one of our shows in the mosh pit. "Dad, did you know that Mom was at all of our shows?"

He took a while to answer, "Um, I was going to tell you but you are always amazing and I didn't want to throw you off."

I was fuming, all these years I thought that she was just another fan. "Don't you think that I wanted to know who she was? I mean I saw her at every single show in every single city we went."

"I know I'm sorry I thought you didn't see her and so I just left it." He said he was getting all defensive.

I saw that I was making him very uncomfortable so I decided to drop it and go into my room to practice for the new tour we are leaving for tomorrow.

Tomorrow couldn't get here soon enough I was bouncing out of bed. I was excited I was going to see my Mom for the first time and I am hoping to see her in the mosh pit of our show even if she did sneak in.

I walked out into the living room with my electric guitar case in one hand and my bag filled with my clothes in the other. I found that Dad wasn't ready yet. So I waited for 5 minutes, he still wasn't ready so I put down my things and walked into his room and saw him sitting on his bed.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked opening the door I walked in and saw him crying again. "Dad, are you crying because you're excited to see Mom again?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her in 18 years I just can't wait to see her again."

"Come on, let's go or we will miss our flight." I said holding up my hands and helped him up off the bed.

* * *

**Hey Dudes,**

**This is the first chapter, please tell me what you think :)**

**Love you guys,**

**Sarah-Jayne Depp xx**


End file.
